24 Hours
by Romance.Crime.Writer
Summary: Nick and Amanda made a huge mistake that led to everyone in the precinct knowing about their relationship but how? Will the last 24 hours help them tell Liv and Fin? Rollaro
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be a mini story. It won't be as long as the story I'm writing right now {**_Finding The Truth_**}. So I was thinking of calling this story 24 Hours or Secretive, but as of now it's 24 Hours. In the review selection comment what the title should be and I'll change it. Anyways please enjoy Chapter 1. **

* * *

Secretive, they tried to keep what they had for each between them, but one night something happened that changed everything. This is the story of how Olivia and Fin found out about Amanda and Nick...

"How? What? When? You couldn't tell me? What, you guys didn't trust me? If you think Liv is gonna trust you guys after this?! I hope you **_AND_** Nick know what you're doing." Said Fin furiously. You could see the anger in his face. He gave the two lovebirds a glance and left.

Nick looked at Amanda who had her head down. She was trying to hide the tears sliding down her face. He noticed the tears and wiped her tears and grabbed her hand and said, "Amanda, I knew you right from the beginning. Starting a relationship with me was gonna be risky and us trying to hide it was bad. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, ok. We **_HAVE_** to tell Liv before Fin can." He said. Amanda nodded her head and got up. She intertwined her hands with Nick.

* * *

_**Olivia's Apartment...**_

* * *

"Your what?! How long?" Asked Liv.

"A little bit before the Maddox case. We didn't tell you 'cause if —" Amanda was cut off by Liv.

"Was this a way for you to get into my good graces, Amanda? 'Cause it sure as hell isn't!" Liv practically screamed the last sentence. She was to pissed to believe her partner, who by the way just got back to SVU, was dating Amanda for about half-a-year.

"Liv, your taking this to serious. At least you didn't find out the way Fin did! We told you! Cut us some slack." This was Nick speaking and he somewhat knew Liv would calm down.

"How long did Fin know?" Asked Liv.

"For about an hour." Nick said. He glanced at Amanda who was fiddling with her fingers and he wasn't sure if she was crying again, but he did know that she was very upset and quite.

"You wanna explain how Fin found out, that led to me knowing, Amanda?" Asked Liv.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Was it a bad beginning or a good one? Some of you know that I'm taking a small break from writing Finding The Truth. I will continue to write the 7th chapter for that story. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to my mini story. :) Please review and give me your comments and tell me what I messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I know last chapter was short so I'll try to write it a bit longer. So I got some reviews! Thank you SassyPants for your review, I laughed a little reading it and Guess for saying I have a good start! Keep the reviews coming. Anyways this chapter will explain how Fin found out about Nick and Amanda. Anyways let me start before I go on a rant.

* * *

**_24 hours earlier..._**

* * *

"Do I go in first this time or you?" Asked Nick.

"Uhh, I'll go first, but tonight where should I met you? I'm taking the car because of last time." Said Amanda who didn't sound to happy about the last time Nick came and picked her up late.

Nick laughed and said, "Usual spot and I told you Liv wanted me to finish the report. I wasn't gonna get in trouble my first week back, Mandy."

"I know, I know but still a text would have been nice instead of me waiting at a bar." Amanda said and then smacked playfully on the shoulder.

"Alright, go before we're both late. I'll see you inside." Nick said. He gave her a kiss, she left and he parked.

Amanda started to walk up the stairs when her partner scared her. "Fin, seriously it's too early in the morning for that." She said glaring at him.

"I didn't know you and Nick had became friends again." He retorted back.

Amanda was going to reply but instead looked at Fin and took her phone out. Nick came up and said his hellos to the squad.

Around 3ish Liv went to go see Noah and Fin went to get lunch. Amanda went into the break-room to get coffee and Nick followed her. He spines her around and kissed her deeply.

"Nick we could get caught. I'm trying to get into Liv's good graces." She said, slightly pushing him away.

"But, Mandy they probably won't be here for another 5 minutes." Coaxed Nick.

Amanda looked at him and nodding her head in agreement, but right before the kissing got deep Fin yelled that he's back with lunch. They both came out laughing. Fin didn't say anything, but he saw them kissing.

Around 8:30 Liv said they can all go home. Nick waited for Amanda at Starbucks. Fin entered the bar seeing Nick he went up to him.

"Yo, what's up Nick." He said patting his back.

Nick looked startled, but replied "Uh, just waiting for a friend to come."

Fin just nodded his head and asked for a shot of whiskey. Nick moved to a booth on another side. Amanda came in gave Nick a quick kiss and tried to leave but Fin caught and was shocked. Nick saw and his face went pale. Amanda saw where he was looking and turned pale as a ghost. And at that moment is where Fin freaked. Amanda tried telling him that it was safer if him and Liv didn't know. Nick tried to put his opinion in but Fin didn't want to hear it from it saying, "Look pretty boy, I didn't ask for your input, so shut it." After that Nick said nothing.

_"How? What? When? You couldn't tell me? What, you guys didn't trust me? If you think Liv is gonna trust you guys after this?! I hope you AND Nick know what you're doing." Said Fin furiously. You could see the anger in his face._

"...and that's how Fin found out and now you." Amanda said squeezing Nick's cheeks were stained with tear stains. Nick was now behind Amanda holding her hand in a different position.

Nick decided this was his time to chime in. "Serge, it was my idea to keep it a secret. If 1-P-P found out I wouldn't have to bring the whole squad down."

Olivia was silent for a while and she said, "How long have you guys been sleeping together before it became serious?"

Nick said, "Before we knew she was UC for Declan."

Olivia didn't want to show how pissed she was at the detectives, so simply said to get out and she'll call.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N: **So, was this good? I know this chapter is like really long but I do think this whole scene was very important or the other 2-3 chapters wouldn't make so much sense. I like how I wrote as being very pissed at the beginning but I will tell you next chapter he will somewhat change and accept the relationship his partner and "pretty boy". Review and tell me your thoughts on this. Bye! :)


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N:** I think it's been a month since I updated, but that's fine 'cause I updated {_Finding The Truth_} but that's ok, right? So, I had a small "writers" block only because I thought this chapter wouldn't make sense, but then I was like yes it would I just have to write it and then change the order. So here am I writing chapter 3 of 24 Hours. Enjoy!

* * *

_Olivia didn't want to show how pissed she was at the detectives, so simply said to get out and she'll call._

* * *

Amanda asked for the rest of the week off. Olivia at the time was still mad so she granted it. She hadn't heard from Nick after the confrontation and frankly she was glad. He wasn't her problem anymore because he was a uni, it was Amanda who was obliviously declining her phone calls without a care in the world. So, tonight she thought she pay Amanda a visit. She wanted to make sure she wasn't gambling her life away. Yeah, Amanda gambled, but if she was gambling it would be noticeable.

Olivia, who even called Nick to see if he knew where Amanda was, is ignoring her, too. So, there she was at Amanda's door at nine o'clock pounding on the apartment door like a manic. Her neighbor, , said Amanda hasn't been home since Wednesday. She kindly said thank you and left. There was only one place left Amanda could be at, but she told herself she wasn't going to Nick's house.

Liv went straight home to her place and made dinner. She tried Amanda one last time and left a message saying she wanted to talk to Amanda alone when she was available.

Amanda saw Olivia's missed calls, but didn't care. She needed to calm down and have the rest of the week off. She dropped Frannie off at a friends house saying she had to go travel for work, but it was a lie. She needed to be with Nick. When she was with him the world seemed to stopped. Did she enjoy having sex with Nick? Hell yeah she did! He made her feel in places she didn't know you could feel in. He was amazing in bed, if rating out of ten she'd give Nick a twenty. He was just that good in bed. But, did she want more then sex? Yeah she did.

She asked Nick if she could stay at his place for a while and he agreed. Nick had no problems with that. He loved having her around even though they don't technically have a label for what they havering on, but when Liv asked if they were it seemed ok at that time to say they were in a relationship. The only concern is are they in a relationship Nick wondered. When she came back with Chinese he would ask her. He wanted to be more then "_fuck buddies_" if that was even proper.

Amanda came back with the food five minutes after Nick had that thought swirling in his mind. She set up the plates and they ate. After they were both done Amanda put the plates in the sink and sat down next to Nick on the couch and intertwined their hands.

"Amanda, what are we doing? I mean I love having you around don't get me wrong, but are we really dating because we want to or because of what happened?" Nick asked.

Amanda was silent for a moment, but then replied, "Nick, we _are_ dating because we want to. What happened just made us realize we needed each other."

"You know, we never did talked about what happened. Yeah we slept with each before the situation, but we just never mentioned it after." He said.

"Yeah it was scary at the time, but that's in the past I don't want to remember it." Amanda said getting up.

Nick nodded and said, "Want to sleep or just watch a movie in my room?"

Amanda simply said movie and went to go shower. Nick went to his room and put the movie in. He checked his phone to see one missed call from Olivia. He was surprised she even called, so he called back.

"Hey, I saw you called and I was just returning the call."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask a question. Have you seen or talked to Amanda since Wednesday? I just need her and I couldn't find her." Said Olivia.

"Yeah, she's at my place. Couldn't you have just called her yourself?" Nick said with a hint of anger.

"I have been calling all day and she hasn't picked up and I even stopped by her place to see if she was there, but a neighbor said she wasn't." Olivia was starting to get frustrated because Nick was getting mad at her.

"Ever thought why she was avoiding you for any reason possible? You were an ass to the both of us Wednesday night!" Now you could here his anger and he wasn't hiding it at all.

"That's only because she lied to me and to make it worse you were my partner." Olivia said who was equally mad.

"You're right I_ was _your partner Olivia." Now Nick was more hurt that then angry.

"Nick, I didn't mean it like that. I was just stating the truth." Olivia said sensing the she did hurt Nick.

"I shouldn't have called. Sorry, but I gotta go." Nick said and he hung up.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**A/N: **I know I said I was gonna add Fin to this chapter, but I couldn't find a perfect way to fit him in. So I promise next chapter Fin will be back! Leaving off with Nick hanging up seemed good because I want next chapter to be where Fin apologizes for being way too pissed and Amanda going back to work. So some of you might be wondering what was the situation and I'll be giving another hint about it next chapter. Review if you have any concerns or compliments! I hoped you enjoyed the 3rd chapter! :)


	4. The Apology

_"I shouldn't have called. Sorry, but I gotta go." Nick said and he hung up._

* * *

Amanda was in the door halfway in the conversation. She knew it was Liv when he said,_ "Yeah, she's at my place. Couldn't you have just called her yourself?"_ She went in the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and looked at her ocean blue eyes.

"You heard, huh?" Asked Nick.

"Not all just from where you say I'm at your place. What did she want from me? Amanda asked annoyed.

"She wouldn't say. All Liv mentioned was she needed to talk to you alone." Said Nick.

Amanda didn't reply, she just nodded and went to look for clothes in his drawers. When she did put on some clothes Nick motion her to come next to him. They ended up not watching the movie. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. Amanda resting her head on Nick's chest, his arms draped around her waist like always, it was a daily routine since they started dating.

It was 3 am when Amanda's phone was ringing. She groaned, late night cases always ruined her and Nick's night when they were together. She answered.

"Rollins." She answered sleepily.

"We have a case. 55 Park St., Lower Manhattan. See you in 15." It was Fin who told her the address.

"Nick, I have a case and it's important since they're calling me in." She told him. He nodded since he was half asleep. She got ready in front of him because he was half asleep and she only had 13 minutes left. They kissed and she left.

—

"What do we have?" Was the first thing she asked Fin when she arrived at the scene.

"Female victim, 25, name Laura Vera. She was walking home when some perv grabbed and rapped her there." Fin said.

"Ok, is Liv going with her or should I?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, you're gonna have to ask Liv." Fin said.

Amanda groaned and went towards Liv. "Serge, do you want to ride with the vic or should I?" Asked Amanda avoiding eye contact.

Olivia responded by saying she'll go. Amanda told Fin she'll see him at the precinct. Driving back Amanda thought of talking to Fin about what happened. She hated awkward situations, they were worst, but she knew she would put that aside till Liv lets them go home.

They worked none stop trying to look for clues on what happened. It seemed impossible and tiring. Liv saw this and sent them home. She needed to talk to Amanda but how was the question. She never had so much difficulty talking to someone. She needed to figure out a way and fast.

Amanda was about to leave when Fin called her over. It was bound to happen, at some point this week. She shut her car door and walked towards Fin. She stuffed her hands in her pocket and stopped in front of Fin.

"Amanda I just wanted to apologize, I should've not been so pissed at you. I just couldn't believe you had a thing with Nick and didn't tell me. It just you're my partner, for better or worse, I thought you trusted me and when I saw with Nick, I thought I did something wrong to lose your trust." Fin said.

"I don't blame you for being pissed. I know I would've been if I was in your position and yeah I should've told you about Nick and I." Said Amanda.

"Partners?" Asked Fin.

Amanda nodded and said, "I should be getting home now. I'll call you later."

They both went their own ways. Fin going wherever he goes and Amanda to Nick's place. She used the key that Nick gave her just in case he wasn't there and this was one of them. She took her shoes off, hung her coat up. Amanda turned on the tv and sat down on the couch.

It was eleven when Nick came home. Amanda was knocked out on the couch. He shock her awake because sleeping on that couch could get uncomfortable.

"Manda, hey, you wanna get up? It must be uncomfortable." Nick said.

"Yeah, sure. Did you bring take-out? There's not much in the fridge." Amanda said.

"No, but I can order some if your hungry. Chinese, pizza or Mexican?" Asked Nick.

"Hmm, chinese. The usual!" Amanda said before entering his bedroom. She changed into more casual clothes or more like his shirt and shorts. When her back was towards him, he snaked his arms around her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey." Amanda said softly.

"Hey yourself beautiful." Nick said.

"You okay?" Asked Amanda.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the most beautiful girl in my arms. She makes me happy when we're together and sad when we're apart." Said Nick.

Amanda put her hands on his face and kissed him. She _kissed_ him. It was always the other way around, but at the moment she wanted to and she did. They looked at each other, but what took Nick by surprise is when she put her head on his chest. They felt united, closer and in sync. He didn't want to let go, but the food came.

Nick grabbed and payed for the food. They were at the table when Amanda noticed something was off with Nick. It was like it was eating him alive.

"Nick, what's wrong and don't tell nothing again." Says Amanda.

Nick groaned, he promised Amanda the night of the incident that they wouldn't talk about again. Now here he was about to talk about what happened.

"You never talked about it when we got home, not once. I was so scared you were gonna break that night, but instead you told me before I left for work that we never speak of it again. Remember?" Nick's voice was breaking when he spoke.

Amanda looked at him, she had tears in her eyes now. She had told him she didn't want talk about it, but why being up now? She was trying to get over it. Of course it tore her apart, she couldn't work for 3 weeks because of the whole situation. She got up from the table and went to the bedroom.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N: **I got Fin to apologize, Amanda at work, but she's avoiding Liv. For how long though... Anyways I'm glad I'm updating again. It was bugging me like crazy so I wrote. I'll try to update soon again!


	5. Danger Awaits…

_Amanda looked at him, she had tears in her eyes now. She had told him she didn't want talk about it, but why being up now? She was trying to get over it. Of course it tore her apart, she couldn't work for 3 weeks because of the whole situation. She got up from the table and went to the bedroom._

* * *

Nick followed Amanda into the bedroom. He wanted to talk about it and it tore him apart when Amanda told him to never talk about the situation. He couldn't tell anyone a thing because that meant at the time to admit about his relationship with Amanda. Nick knew from the start having a relationship with Amanda was gonna be hard, but not so hard that they had to hide a major secret.

Amanda was on the bed crying. Of course he'd bring something like that up now. There was never a time she hadn't thought about the situation. It bugged her knowing she couldn't tell anyone unless she was looking for a for trouble. Maybe now was a good time to talk about. She had just been back at work for two weeks and just last week they told her coworkers about them. It tore her apart when the doctor told her the news. Now was a good time to talk about what happened. It wasn't going anywhere and putting it off more would make it worse.

"Nick." Amanda said softly.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about its fine, but we should soon." Nick said barely above a whisper.

"That's the thing, I _do _want to talk about it. It's just hard talking about a something that blindsides you. I didn't even know." Amanda said.

_"_We both didn't know Manda. I guess make-up sex does give you surprises after all." Nick chuckled lightly.

"I guess it does, doesn't it. If I'd known, Nick I would have been more careful and aware of stuff." Amanda said.

"Hey, let's not play the if game. It won't help. How do you feel about it now. I know I feel like shit for not noticing anything." Said Nick.

"Oh, well…I'm trying to get over it, but it's not easy, it never is. I just wished I knew I was pregnant." Said Amanda.

She was crying again and Nick went on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He hates to see her cry. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and yet she was crying. It was natural to cry over a lose no matter how long ago it was. Nick gently kept kissing her head, he was trying to comfort her in a soothing way. It seemed to work because 5 minutes later she asked for a glass a water. When Nick came back Amanda was fast asleep. He put the water on the nightstand and went to bed with her.

When Amanda woke up Nick wasn't beside her. She got up and walked towards the kitchen to see a note. The note said: _Had to be into work by 6:30. I'll see you later and leftovers are in the fridge. Love you. _She glanced at the had another 5-6 hours before she had to be at work.

Amanda went home to go change, then she needed to pick Frannie up from her friends since it was Saturday, then needed to go food shopping because the only eatable food in her fridge was ice cream and then get ready for work. Amanda went food shopping first because she wanted to be able to walk Frannie and take her to her neighbors. The By 10:30 Amanda had everything done and was ready for work.

Amanda heard her phone buzzed, it was a text message from Liv. She wanted to meet up with Amanda before shift. Amanda groaned. She didn't want to deal with Olivia at all. Olivia had yelled at her, didn't approve of the relationship and to make matters worse Liv already didn't trust her. What did Liv want from her? Amanda didn't reply to text.

It was know 11 and Amanda has been staring at the text for about half an hour. She knew she should reply and she told Olivia it would be okay if they met before shift. Within 5 minutes Olivia replied saying they should met up at the coffee shop around 1:30. She got up to get ready for work.

* * *

Amanda saw Olivia at a booth drinking something, coffee maybe?

Amanda ordered and donut with coffee and walked towards her. Almost scaring Liv when she entered the booth.

"You wanted to meet with me." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I do. I wanted to apologize for my actions a couple of weeks ago. I shouldn't have been so pissed. It was just a surprise." Olivia said.

"I understand. Its just we didn't want any of you guys to get in trouble with IAB, but then Nick got demoted. I didn't find important to tell you if Nick wasn't apart of the squad. I should've told you about us. You had every right to be pissed." Amanda replied back.

Olivia nodded her head and then said, "Well, I'm glad we have an understanding. I do have a question though."

"Ask away." Amanda stated.

"If Nick were to come back will the relationship continue? I want to be prepared just in case." Liv said.

This question took Amanda by surprise. She almost chocked on the donut she was eating. The she swallowed the donut and said, " To be honest, I don't know. That's a question you want to ask Nick not me."

Olivia simply nodded, glanced at her watch and said, "I think we should head over to the precinct now and try to finish the case that's on our shoulders."

Amanda agreed getting up from the booth. She was surprised that her CO was apologizing to her. Olivia _**NEVER**_apologized to anyone. Clearly she had seen her mistake to be apologizing, but Amanda still had this feeling that something was missing. She shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

Olivia still felt a little guilty for asking that question and then to see Amanda's response to the question. Clearly her and Nick were taking things slow, she didn't mean to ask the question, but she had to being her CO. Olivia still didn't get why Amanda said to ask Nick. They both were in the relationship and then it hit her. Amanda was hinting that maybe she should talk to Nick. Had she heard their conversation a couple of nights ago? She made a mental note to call him later.

Olivia had just sat down on her chair when she heard screaming. She jumped out of her chair to see who was screaming and when she saw who was screaming and why she nearly dropped her cellphone.

Where the hell was Fin? Why isn't he here with the rest of them? Olivia's head was swirling with thoughts. Then Amanda's screaming brought her back to reality.

"If you let her go we can help you. Just let go of her please." Olivia was trying to bargain with the man holding a gun to Amanda's head.

"Don't try that bullshit with me. Amanda knows what she has done wrong. Don't you peach?" Said the man.

"If I'd known what I did wrong I wouldn't be asking, right?" Amanda retorted back.

"Does your Sargent know the exact reason to why you weren't working?" Asked the man.

"What does this have to do with you? How is my detective's life is your problem?" Asked Olivia.

"You want to tell her or should I?" The man asked.

"She knows it was for personal health reasons. My life stays between me. How is my life connected to yours?" Amanda said,

"I guess I should tell her. One more chance or else." The man warned.

"What happened to me is not your concern so shove it where the sun don't shine." Amanda retorted back.

Amanda saw this was her chance. She elbowed the guy in the chest, trying to get his grip lose around her. He let go of Amanda falling to the ground. She was about to grab his gun when it happened. It wasn't supposed to, but it did.

The gun went off.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**A/N: **This is probably a long chapter. I feel bad for not updating, but I've been busy with school and shit. As you probably noticed I no longer write at the top or bottom. It makes me think I wrote a lot when I didn't, so I stopped doing that. Now you what the situation was. Amanda was pregnant and had a miscarriage. I feel evil for doing that, but there wasn't a lot of drama in this so I added more. Here's my question for you guys: Do you think Amanda is gonna make it out alive and who is this guy? Till next time! Tah tah!


	6. What are you waiting for?

_The gun went off._

* * *

The moment the gun off is when all the problems started. Fin was still no where to found. Amanda was in front of her bleeding. Blood was everywhere, Olivia couldn't tell where the gunshot was and she just applied pressure to where it seemed to bleed the most. She was yelling at anybody who was listening to call a bus. She hadn't noticed, but Amanda had passed out.

It had slipped Olivia's mind why Fin wasn't at the precinct. He had mentioned he was gonna get the new guy. She called Fin when she finally reached the hospital. When Fin mentioned calling Nick she freaked telling Fin to do no such thing and to come to with Carisi.

Olivia was pacing back in forth waiting for news on Amanda. She knew she should be calling Nick, but how was she gonna call him and explain to him what had happened. They were not on good terms as of now. She hated being CO sometimes always making decisions after another.

Fin came into the waiting room seeing Olivia asleep in the chair. He told Carisi to find out any information on Amanda Rollins and if the nurses weren't cooperating to use his badge. He walked towards the nurse station while Fin walked towards Liv.

"Hey. Liv wake up." Fin said quietly.

"Hmm, I'm awake." Said Olivia sleepy.

"Have you heard anything from any doctor regarding Amanda?" Asked Fin.

"They keep saying she's in surgery and such." Said Olivia.

"Liv, you need to call him or I will." Fin said.

Liv sighed. Fin was right on so many ways. She got up and walked outside where it was quite. She took a big puff of breath and looked for Nick's number. When she finally saw it, she paused for a moment. How was she going to explain to him that his girlfriend—_was that even the right label?_— was shot and possibly not make it considering she's been in surgery for what seems like forever. She pressed the call button, it seemed like forever, but he answered.

"Hey Liv. What's up?" Asked Nick who was unaware what was gonna happen next.

"Nick, I want you to remain calm as I tell something." Liv said cautiously.

"Liv, you're scaring the shit out of me now. What's wrong? Is it Amanda?" Nick asked frantically.

"Nick…"

* * *

**_TBC…_**

**A/N: **How do you think Nick is gonna react to the news to Olivia will tell him? I wanted to make this somewhat along the lines of the show by adding Carisi. As of Nick coming back to the unit that's a no because Carisi is there, but it might change. This chapter seems short to me, but I needed to update. Can't wait for January 7! An all Amanda episodes are fun because they always give small hints to other stuff. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you like.


	7. I Care

_"Hey Liv. What's up?" Asked Nick who was unaware what was gonna happen next._

_"Nick, I want you to remain calm as I tell something." Liv said cautiously._

_"Liv, you're scaring the shit out of me now. What's wrong? Is it Amanda?" Nick asked frantically._

_"Nick…"_

* * *

"Nick, we were in the precinct when Amanda got shot; she's still in surgery. They won't tell me a damn thing." Liv said frantically.

At first it was silent on the other as if he had hung up. She checked her phone to make sure he hadn't hung up and then she heard him crying. Maybe their relationship was more than what Liv had thought.

"Nick, you should get down here. I'd think your the first face she wants to see when she's out of surgery." Liv said after awhile.

"Yeah. Just text me the hospital and I'll be there." Nick said.

Liv hung up and walked towards Carisi to see if he got any news on Amanda. All of the anger between her and Nick disappeared when Amanda got shot. As she got nearer to the nurses station she heard little bit of the conversation Carisi was having with the nurse.

"Come on, I wouldn't be bothering you about Amanda if I weren't a cop." Carisi said sounding annoyed.

"Look, detective I would give you what I know so far, but you're not on her emergency contact list. Only a Nicholas Amaro. Sorry." The nurse said before looking back at her screen.

Liv asked Carisi to get 4 cups of coffee as it seemed it will be long a w evening. She walked to the nurse that told Carisi nothing and tried a different way to get her to talk. It reminded her about the first time she was shot and how Fin looked like he was ready to shoot the nurse when she gave him some bullshit answer. She was about to ask the nurse about Amanda when she heard her name being called.

She turned around to see Nick. Had he been crying on the way here? His eyes were red and puffy. She'd hate to tell him it took her an hour an half to call him. Olivia walked towards Nick and hugged him. She never seen him so vulnerable. This was a side of Nick nobody had seen and it scared Olivia a little. She let go of their embrace and looked at him.

"Nick, I need to you something." Olivia whispered.

Nick looked at her and nodded. Olivia took that as a yes to continue, so she did.

"She's been in surgery for the past hour an half. I was freaking out and I didn't know what to do. Then Fin came telling me to call you and quite freaking out. I'm sorry I took so long." Olivia said.

She looked at him for a sign, but all he did was bow his head down. Then they heard the double doors open and doctor came out.

"I'm looking for the family of Amanda Rollins." The doctor yelled.

Nick rose his up and Olivia said it was them. They both walked towards the doctor to hear what he had to say.

"Ok, I'm going to need to talk to Nicholas alone, as he's the only the one on her emergency contact list." The doctor said.

Olivia was about to put the doctor in his place when Nick said ok. She looked at him and nodded. She walked towards Fin and Carisi. When did he come back? Didn't matter she saw the coffee with cream and sugar on the side. She sat down and fixed her coffee.

"The bullet was through and through, but it did hit her in the spot were she was shot couple years back. Amanda lost a lot of blood; we almost lost her. She will need to be careful for the next month." The doctor explained.

"Could I see her, please?" Nick asked?

"I see nothing wrong with that. Would your friends like to see her as well? 2 at a time though. Room 118" The doctor said before leaving.

Nick walked towards Liv and Fin. Who was the guy Fin was chatting with? Doesn't matter right now. What mattered was Amanda.

"Uh, you guys want to come see her? Two at a time though." Nick said quietly.

Liv and Fin looked at each other. Liv nodded at Fin to go. She needed to show Carisi how SVU worked anyways. She'll visit Amanda another time. Plus neither of them were talking to her, so that be very awkward.

Fin followed Nick to Amanda's room. Something was off with Nick; he came into the ER with eyes red and puffy. He looked as if he was crying before coming in. Nobody has ever seen Nick cry to his knowledge. They were at Amanda's room when Fin stopped him from entering. He wanted to know what was up.

"Nick, why were you crying? Before you came in you cried. Why?" Fin asked.

"I didn't want to lose her." Nick replied.

Fin nodded his head knowing Nick still didn't give the reason to why he was crying. Amanda was asleep when they entered her room. It was quite except for the machines making their noises. The noises were comforting; it was sign that she was still alive. It's weird how something as small as noise were comforting.

Amanda slightly moved which caused Fin and Nick to sit up higher in their chairs. She moved again like she was trying to get comfortable. Fin chuckled understanding how uncomfortable hospital beds could be. Fin left after a couple hours saying he should get back to the precinct.

She groaned and open her eyes. The room was unfamiliar to her and she looked to her right to see Nick, but the left showed nobody their. Was she in hospital? What the hell happened? Amanda tried sitting up, but a way of pain struck and she yelped. Nick sat up and hit his on the painting.

Amanda looked at Nick and laughed. He was always clumsy when he first wakes. She was gonna ask why she was here, but a doctor came in and asked questions. Once the doctor left she looked at Nick.

"Why am I here? Was I shot at?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know much. Liv called me after she mange to not freak out for a bit." Nick said.

"Oh, I don't know if Liv told you, but I forgave her. She apologized which was shocking." Amanda said quietly.

"I really didn't talk to her. I was scared I was gonna lose you. Amanda I don't know what I'd do without you." Said Nick. His voice was breaking as he said the last sentence.

"Was the tough Nicholas Amaro crying?" Amanda asked in a mocking tone.

"Laugh, but I was scared. I don't want to lose 'Manda." Nick said.

"I know. I'd hate to leave you. Mean to much to me." Amanda replied softly.

"Amanda Rollins going soft on me? They really gave you a lot of medication. I'm kidding." Nick said after calming himself from laughing.

Amanda playful slapped him on his arm. She couldn't help but laugh at his joke. He always made her happy no matter how upset she'd get. One joke no matter how corny it was made her smile. She looked at him and smiled.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N: **I usuallynever leave my chapters on a good note, but I felt like with this chapter I had to. I actually feel really great about this chapter. I know it took like a month to update, but the best things come when's theirs patience. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I'm gonna try to update Finding The Truth, but I f*cked myself by the way I ended that chapter. I might delete that part and then have chapter 10 as an epilogue. I'm still debating. Till later loves.


	8. Nightmares

_Amanda playful slapped him on his arm. She couldn't help but laugh at his joke. He always made her happy no matter how upset she'd get. One joke no matter how corny it was made her smile. She looked at him and smiled._

* * *

"Amanda? Oh, God…please wake up." Nick said frantically.

Amanda hadn't moved since kept screaming her name. Nick was freaking out. He woke up feeling wet and sticky; he got up to turn the light on and noticed it was blood. If she wouldn't wake up the next time he screamed her name he was dialing 911.

When she finally awoke the first thing that came out of her mouth was Nick's entire name. Amanda didn't get why she was in the hospital. The nurses said she needed to relax before the doctor came and explained. The moment the doctor came in Amanda practically begged him to get Nick. If it was bad news they were gonna hear it together.

The doctor left the room and told a nearby nurse to get Nick. Nick had been in the waiting room since they first brought her in. He begged the nurses to let him go in her room the moment they said she was stable. They wouldn't allow him to so, he sat in waiting room quietly soon falling asleep.

One of the nurses went to go wake him up. When he awoke he noticed the nurses face wasn't saying, "Sorry for your lose," or "Your girlfriend is in an induced coma." The nurse informed just what she was allowed to say and that she kept calling for him. She opened the door for him, nodded at the doctor, and left.

Amanda took notice of Nick's appearance. He looked tired, very tired and uncomfortable. She was surprised he stayed all night. What did he do with Frannie? She was hoping that he left her at her neighbors. If he had forgotten she'd never forgive him for starving Fran. She heard her name being called and snapped out of her thoughts.

" ?" The doctor asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Amanda replied. She felt Nick squeeze her hand.

"When was the last time you had your period?" He asked.

Amanda sucked in her cheeks. When was the last time she had her cycle? Damn, was it February or January? She replied saying, "January or February. I'm not really sure."

The doctor nodded his head. Then he said, " were you aware that you were pregnant?"

"Pregnant? Are you joking? I can't be pregnant! I'm on the pill." Amanda said, with her voice getting higher with every word.

"You were pregnant. I'm sorry to inform you that you had a miscarriage." The doctor said. He left the room after that.

Nick was shocked with the doctors news, but what madd him stop pacing the room was her screaming. He kept telling Amanda to stop screaming, but she wouldn't. He felt like he was being shook by someone.

Nick sat up. He was drenched in sweat and Amanda looked at him, asking if he was ok. He nodded while stripping down to his boxers. Then he walked to the bathroom closing the door behind him. He washed his face with cold water. It was the third time in two nights he was awoken by Amanda over a dream.

He looked into the mirror. Was he finally losing it? It's been a week since Amanda was home from the shooting. It should be the other way around. Him waking her up from nightmares not her. No matter how he tried to get that night out of his head he couldn't. It was constantly on reply on his mind.

He left the bathroom and walked straight to the kitchen. He needed water to cool himself. There was no way in hell he was going back to bed with Amanda up. She'd ask to many questions to his liking. Nick was too busy in his thoughts to notice Amanda was behind him.

"Nick?" She asked softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Hmm, did I wake you up again? Sorry, didn't mean to." Nick said, sounding distant.

"Nope, I was waiting for you to come back to sleep, but you went to the kitchen instead." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, needed some water to drink." Nick mumbles.

"Mhm, when you're ready to come back to bed just come. I'll probably be asleep." Amanda said.

Amanda walked closer to Nick giving him a quick kiss and walked back to the bedroom. She always knew what to do or what to say when he needed it. Even when they were fighting she always knew better.

Nick filled the glass with water and sat down on the couch. He was no were ready to get back to sleep. Sleep was his enemy; it was never enough to keep him awake. Just this Tuesday he fell asleep on his desk _after_ Olivia expressed she needed his DD5. She was upset when she came back an hour later to see him still in the same position. If she hadn't banged his desk he'd probably wake up from a nightmare. When Olivia found out he wasn't sleeping she sent him home and told him she'll call Amanda in the morning to see if he slept. That was two days ago and for the past two mornings she'd call Amanda.

Nick was pissed that Olivia kept calling Amanda for the past two days. This morning she called in Amanda for a case at two in the morning. Nick hadn't fallen asleep since then. He was afraid to sleep because these nightmares were so realistic. Amanda threatened him more than once about a therapist, but then she saw the look on his face. It said everything he wasn't saying and Amanda backed off. She hadn't mentioned a therapist after that.

Nick was surprised Amanda was allowed back on field when it finally hit him. He called her saying Olivia must of been losing her mind; it took about fifteen minutes to calm Nick down. She explained that she wasn't sent to crime scene just to the precinct. Amanda definitely knew Nick was getting paranoid and it was just the lack of sleep he was having. She made a mental note to buy some sleeping tea and talking to Olivia.

It was around ten when Olivia sent everyone home while she returned to her office. Amanda gather her stuff together and put them on her desk. She knocked lightly on the door; Olivia signal for her to enter. She needed help getting Nick and from experience Amanda wasn't good, but Olivia was. It was like her sixth sense she adopted while working SVU. Olivia sensed the conversation they were about to have wasn't about herself.

"I need your help. He's not himself anymore; it's like sleep is his enemy." Amanda spilled.

"You should send him to see a therapist." Olivia said, not looking up.

"He won't go, I've brought it up with him and he gave me this look." Amanda said.

"Well, I can't help you or Nick then. He needs to be back at work Monday." Olivia said coldly.

Amanda's anger rose and she responded with a colder tone saying, "You can't help?! You won't do it because you're too stuck up! He was there for you throughout the time when Lewis grabbed you for first and the second telling us we can't go to sleep 'till we found you. So don't tell me you can't."

Amanda's words stung Olivia; she hadn't realized Nick did that. I guess he wanted his partner alive and well. Maybe Amanda was right about her being stuck up; ever since she became CO the squad treated her differently. They laughed within each other including Carisi, who came last month. Even Amanda was starting to warm up to Carisi, who she disliked when he first came.

Amanda stopped at the supermarket stocking up on stuff; the fridge at Nick's apartment was starting to look like a ghost. She remembered to buy Chamomile Tea. Buying two packs of Chamomile Tea was necessary because Nick wasn't sleep whether she was there or not. When she got home the apartment was empty with an exception of Frannie. She found a note on the fridge explaining where Nick was.

She put away the groceries and keeping out the stuff she need to make brownies. Lately she was craving brownies so, she bought the ingredients to make brownies. Then she thought if she's making brownies might as well cook dinner. She got some spaghetti and meatballs and put them on the stove to boil. By the time the door unlocked and Nick emerged from the door dinner was done and the brownies were still in the stove to stay warm.

The smell of dinner made Nick want to crawl in a hole. It wasn't that Amanda was a bad cook because she was excellent. It was the fact he hadn't ate in hours. Giving her a quick kiss he went to bathroom to shower; if he couldn't sleep he was gonna run. Running always seemed to calm Nick down no matter the situation. Gave him a chance to think and sometimes clear his mind.

He finally came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later. Amanda asked him if he wanted her to warm up the spaghetti. He shock his head no taking a seat at the table. They ate in silence for the beginning half of dinner 'till Amanda asked him what he did all day. Nick briefly told her about his day and in return he asked how her day was. She explained little bit of her day; the less he knew the more he'd want to go back to work.

Amanda took out the brownies and Nick's eyes lit up like a little kid. He tried to get one brownie, but Amanda slapped it away quickly. If he wanted one he was gonna have to answer some questions first.

"Why aren't you sleeping anymore?" Amanda asked bluntly.

"Can I have a brownie?" Nick asked, avoiding the question.

"Nick, why aren't sleeping?" Amanda asked.

"I don't sleep because I'm not tired, now give me a brownie." Nick whined.

"Not until you answer some questions." Amanda warned.

"Personal reasons, now give me a damn brownie!" Nick strained.

"Personal reasons my ass," she scoffed. "Nick are you having nightmares again?" She asked.

"Look, if I wanted to talk to you about why I wasn't I would've told you by now." Nick retorted.

"I'm done trying to help, there's tea in cabinet if you want some before bed. Also, Olivia says you have to be at by Monday." Amanda said coldly.

Nick put the remaining brownies in the fridge and made some tea. He was gonna buy these tomorrow if he went through another sleepless night. Putting the water to boil, he entered the bedroom getting a pillow and blanket; setting the items on the couch knowing this was his bed 'till she left. Around 5 Nick woke up drenched in his sweat. He changed his clothes and went for jog. Amanda woke fifteen minutes later to see Nick gone. Amanda was frantic as she saw no note. Nothing to tell her where he went. If only Amanda knew he went for a jog.

_**tbc…**_

* * *

**A/N:** _I know it took like months to update, but I'm trying guys. I've finally finished Finding The Truth so, my focus is on this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It might not make sense so let me clarify: Amanda has been home 1-2 weeks and is back at work because Nick isn't sleeping meaning he can't work. The beginning is Nick having a nightmare. It's about the night Amanda has the miscarriage and it's haunting him. You'll probably found out next chapter why it's haunting him. If there is more confusing please feel free to message me. Leave some reviews! Till next time. _


	9. Distance Yelling The Worst Breakup…?

_Around 5 Nick woke up drenched in his sweat. He changed his clothes and went for jog. Amanda woke fifteen minutes later to see Nick gone. Amanda was frantic as she saw no note. Nothing to tell her where he went. If only Amanda knew he went for a jog._

* * *

"Where the hell were you?!" Amanda screamed.

"I went for a jog and why are you yelling," Nick glanced at his phone. "at 6 in the morning?"

"Because when I got up you were gone and I was worried. You didn't even leave a note as usual." Amanda responded.

"Well, now you know I was on a jog for about an hour." Nick said while removing his shoes.

It baffled Amanda that his answers were simple. As if he knew this was gonna happen. She left him in the living room and decided that she's was going to work early. He seemed to becoming more and more distant as the days continued. It was now bothering Amanda and then she wonder, _"What if he wanted to break up with her?"_ It made her blood ran cold. She emerged from the bedroom ready to leave. Putting on her shoes she spied Nick making a cup of tea. Walking towards him she gave one quick kiss and left.

While driving she was trying to figure out what exactly happened this morning. Are they fighting? It's confusing because the other isn't really talking let alone sleeping. Why was she stressing over Nick and he didn't seem to care. Maybe they needed a break from each other. She'll talk to him after work on Monday if anything hadn't changed. It was Friday he had three days to change his ways.

By Saturday they finally solved the case. Even leaving the slightest evidence could screw you up. They all went to the Surf Bar; this bar was pretty popular since opening up last year December. Amanda had called Nick to see if he wanted to join, but his phone went start to voicemail. She had about two beers and left, while Olivia said they didn't need to be at work tomorrow.

When she entered her apartment to go walk Frannie she noticed something odd. Nick had been there earlier because he's drawer with clothes was now full with clothes. Amanda was about to walk Frannie when she saw his note. He wanted the next two nights alone to himself. Needed time to prepare himself for work Monday. It shocked Amanda to know that Nick was in fact paying attention when she mumbled Olivia's message. If he needed time she gonna give him his time.

Monday came around and then it was time to meet up at the bar. Nick was already there. They had just picked up the case and it was already a mess. AJ Martin was being accused of beating his wife, but Paula Martin didn't want to press charges. Amanda felt like they were invading the privacy of the Martin's, but no one backed her up. Calhoun, the Martin's lawyer, brought up Nick's record without saying his name. It was a pretty brutal case and it hadn't even got to the ugly part yet. Nick entered the bar when she was on her third round; she was on the verge of being buzzed.

"Hey." Nick said, taking a seat next to her at the bar.

"Hey." Amanda responded back.

"I started without you." Amanda said after a moment of silence.

"I went to the gym first. What's she having, please." Nick simply replied.

"And a refill please. You can make it neat this time." Nick said after awhile.

"You okay?" Nick asked her, noticing her demeanor.

"That was rough." She responded distantly.

"Well, Calhoun's just doing her job." Nick said.

"Yeah, but she had no right to go after to you like that." Amanda said.

"She's got a point though." She also added.

"Yeah, what is that point?" Nick asked.

"That it's a private- private matter between Paula Martin and her husband." Amanda started.

"I just think we're over reacting," Nick tried reasoning.

"Amanda he hit her, right? End of story. Cheers." Nick said, clearly annoyed.

"Wait, so we get to decide what's best for her? That's infantilizing. That's…that's us making her the victim all over again." Amanda started saying.

"All right, just take it easy." Nick said, trying to stop this conversation.

"You counting my drinks now? Saint Nick?" Amanda slurred.

After that the conversation went downhill. At some point while she was trying to prove she kept pushing him to get his reaction. Maybe she was trying to get him to hit her, she honestly didn't know. What finally seemed forever he snapped. He payed for the shots, made a comment and stole Amanda's last shot. At first Amanda wasn't embarrassed, but the more it sucked in the more she felt embarrassed.

When she reached her apartment for the night she finally hit the bed. Just removing a few articles of clothing leaving her in a tank-top and underwear. She definitely was gonna regret drinking in the morning if Olivia was gonna call in early, but as now they were all supposed to be at work by 11. She put a water bottle, Tylenol and a bucket next to her. Her sober self would be grateful.

Nick on the other hand went straight home. He wasn't angry anymore, but more upset that the fact Amanda thought he was gonna hit her. He wasn't anything like his dad; putting his hands on the people he loved the most. He didn't know how to feel about Amanda, but he definitely saw a different side of her he didn't like. This side of her more on the edge and her sassy self turned into a ignorant person, sadly. Nick may have not been himself, but he wasn't being rude.

When her alarm clock went off she groaned. Calling his name out and then hearing silence reminded her of last night's altercation with Nick. At the moment she couldn't think straight; she was now regretting her hangover. Glancing at the clock she had less than hour till work. Amanda got up and went to bathroom to get ready. She was done with twenty minutes to spare, so she grabbed her keys, dropped Frannie off at her neighbors and left for work.

Nick was already working when Amanda came in. She said hey and he responded barely above a whisper. He didn't do his usual glances at Amanda or anything he usually does towards her. Olivia had sent them both to interrogate a witness on another they had. Amanda was gonna ask if he was ok. It was the only time they had alone.

"Nick, last night I was wrong and-" Nick cut Amanda off.

"Could you not talk about last night while we're working?" Nick asked coldly.

Amanda never brought it up after his response. The day went on smoothly after their small "chat". He left for home at ten while her and Fin were still working on a case. Fin took this as his time to give a small talk about sleeping with coworkers and not mixing work with home.

"Listen," Fin started.

"I'm listening." Amanda told him.

"I've learned two things in my 15 years here at SVU. One is you can't take this job home with you." Fin paused.

"I'm working on that." Amanda mumbled.

"Two you can't take anyone from this job home with you." Fin said.

"Right." Amanda replied quietly.

"I just want you to take care of yourself, okay?" Fin finally asked.

"I hear you, Fin." Amanda finally responded.

_**tbc…**_

* * *

**A/N:** _I added Spousal Privilege into the episode if you hadn't known the episodes name. This episode was basically the end of rollaro, but I'm not ready to end 24 Hours just yet! There are a few more things I want to do with this chapter before I ended it. From now 'till the end of this story I'll add bits of pieces to a chapter. Not every chapter but most. I updated closely because I might not be able to update later. Not really sure, but consider yourself lucky because I NEVER update twice in a week._


	10. I Need You

_"I hear you, Fin." Amanda finally responded._

* * *

She hadn't called Nick since she left after Patton had agreed to the plea; not evening a text saying she's fine. He had to ask Fin if she was ok and his response was to call her himself. He must've been mocking him because he knew they were on a "break" soon turning into a break up. Honestly, Nick wouldn't have minded if Amanda had called it quits on whatever they were. He soon later found out from Olivia that she took some time off.

She did leave a voicemail asking him to walk Frannie everyday for her; he didn't mine because now he had an excuse to take another 2 breaks. Every day at one and eight he'd leave for about an hour letting Frannie walk, chase after balls or just to use the bathroom and roam Brooklyn a little more. He kept Frannie at his place, so he wouldn't be driving as much to walk Frannie. Nick even took her on his morning jogs sometimes.

Four days passed since he got Amanda's voicemail, but she called on the second day asking how Frannie was doing and what he did with her. She scolded at Nick for giving Frannie so much air and taking her out a lot. Then after Nick explained most times she just used the bathroom Amanda stooped scolding him. He asked how she was doing and he got a couple of answers before the conversation got awkward. Once it did he made an excuse and hung up.

He didn't bother asking where she was. It didn't seem ideal to do over the phone; asking her in person would be better. That way if she was lying he could tell and probably call her out on it. He didn't even know when she was coming back from wherever she was. The other day he had to ask Fin to get Frannie's dog food at her place; he didn't feel comfortable looking about for the food in her apartment.

Olivia hadn't known Amanda and Nick were no longer seeing each other. He had been watching her dog since she left, but definitely sensed something happened. When she told the squad Amanda was taking a vacation for a little bit, he seemed surprised. His face resembled Amanda's when she got off the phone with Nick telling her he got arrested. She should've known from there they were seeing each other.

Olivia sent everyone home around nine. She got a call from Sgt. Hank informing her about a possible case and to be ready just in case they were coming. They talked for awhile and she learned that Hank had gotten shot in the arm. She mentioned this whiskey she drank when something terrible happened and he told her to send him a bottle of this whiskey.

When she went home she looked for a bottle of wine to drink. The moment she poured a bottle it reminded her of the evening Nick was arrested. It was funny and hectic because he had agreed days earlier not to touch Simon Wilkes. Just thinking about that whole day made laugh just a little bit. Who knew that small scene would lead to a relationship between the two.

A few days later Amanda called Liv informing her she'll be back in a week. This was Olivia's greatest news all week. Dealing with testosterone all week was tiring. She did enjoy the boys, but she needed another female helping maintain them. It wasn't the same with Amanda gone, but it showed how much the squad needed her.

Olivia was hoping for a peaceful week, but she spoke too soon. Nick's father was in town and getting married to a girl who was much younger than Carisi. The moment she saw Nick and Nicholas look at each she saw pain and anger in Nicks eyes. Something obviously happened in the past that Nick hadn't revealed to her. Than Nicholas' wife to be gets beaten up and now they were dealing with the case. Trouble finds Nicholas as he had priors from previous arrests. One for assault and the other for harassment including resisting arrest. Couldn't he just obey the law?

Olivia hated cases that were close to someone in the unit; it meant they could watch the results of the investigation. Sometimes the whole unit couldn't touch the case, but most of the time they could handle personal cases. They were definitely the hardest to close.

Barba told Olivia he was gonna have to call Nick on the stand. At first she begged for him to not call Nick on the stand. Barba agreed if she could find evidence, so he wouldn't be called. Olivia couldn't find any evidence and when she did it lead back Nick. When Barba was told by Olivia she had no strong evidence, he served Nick.

Nick saw this coming and acted as if nothing had happened. Olivia asked him if he was ok with going on the stand and he just told her it was bound to happen. His response couldn't scare her more; the anger management classes were working as Olivia saw the results of it.

Barba questioned him about his childhood. He asked him the reason as to why his father left, Barba was sure they would have his father found guilty. When the jury said he was found Not Guilty to all charges, you could see actually steam coming out of Barba's ears. Nick just remand calm.

Nick was the last one at the precinct when his father came in. He rambled on saying to never hit someone you love, implying that Nick had hit the ones he love. Then what took Nick by surprise was that his kissed him on the cheek; as if it was a message to inform him that he was always here. When his father left Nick sat down at his desk and burst out crying. It was soft and quite.

After he composed himself he left a drove until he reached a familiar place. Nick didn't know what to say and then he felt like crying again. First he knocked softly then his knocks became a little bit louder until he heard footsteps and that's when he stopped knocking. His face was down looking at his shoes. The door unlocked and he looked up. Now he knew where he was; he was now staring at her. The blue eyed blonde detective he called 'Manda alone, but Amanda at work.

When he finally spoke he managed to say, "Hello."

_**tbc…**_

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter was to show the first step of them getting back together. I skipped the whole episode of Forging Rollins because that episode maybe me so sad. It just starts from the end when he took the plea and it goes to Padre Sandunguero. This took a while to write because I kept deleting and adding stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the 10th chapter of 24 Hours! Review if you like!_


	11. So…what are we?

_When he finally spoke, he managed to say, "Hello"._

* * *

When Nick woke up, he found himself in the living room. There was a glass of water, two Tylenol, and a note of some sort on the coffee table. Picking up the note first he read it slowly as his head was pounding. He laughed towards the end of the note which only made the hangover worse. He took the Tylenol with water and laid back down.

A few hours later he woke again, but this time without the hangover. He quickly sent Amanda a text asking what had happened to him last night. He walked towards the bathroom to clean himself up. He got the ok from Liv to take a few days off from the whole ordeal with his father. His father coming to visit had caused so much problems that he had to cut his time with Zara short.

He walked to the bathroom and for a second had no clue who's bathroom he was in. Then he realized the size. Instantly he knew he was in Amanda's apartment. It's been over 2 months and he already forgot her bathroom. He scowled at himself, it's not like he planned to come here last night. For some odd reason he felt better when Amanda was around.

It's like all his problems disappeared when she was with him at his place or at her apartment. If hadn't known about her former Captain he'd still be wondering why she acted like that at the bar. When she told him the night before everyone connected the dots he had this rage to give Patton what he deserved. Amanda knowing how he reacted on his anger begged him not to do anything, but his job. He agreed.

He was deep in his thought, so when he heard the door clicked he jumped a little; in the process of hitting his head. Quickly he threw on a white tee and walked out the bathroom to see her in the kitchen. She had gone to one of his favorite diners and got him his usual. He gave his signature smile with his dimples towards her. She just laughed and waved his burger in the air.

They silently ate with each other giving each other giving flirty looks here and there. When Amanda finished her lunch she quickly glanced at her watch. She had just about half an hour before Fin expected his her back to continue on their new case. Amanda told him that; throwing the spare keys at him. Before she left she told him, "I'll see you at our usual hangout to talk more?" To which he agreed to.

When he finished eating the lunch she brought him, he finally got himself cleaned up and left. He planned out what he was gonna say to her at the bar on 5th St in lower Manhattan. He was gonna first apologize for crashing at her place, but then apologize for being such an ass at the bar that started their fight and awkwardness at work. Eventually getting to the topic of them. It seemed like foolproof plan, yet it didn't exactly go as planned. They did talk about what they were after they went back to her apartment; after they went to the bedroom to resolve any other tension. The both of them were laying in bed when he brought them up.

"Amanda, what are we doing honestly?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like we keep seeing each other no matter what and out of all the rules we break its this one we chose. I'd at least like to put some type of label for what we are. If you're okay with that of course."

"Just assumed we were an unnamed couple. Unless that bothers you then we won't be called that."

"No, I like knowing that you thought of us as a couple secretly. I did too."

"At least we can agree on that."

"Not true, we agree on other things too, smartass!"

"Yeah, sure we did." Amanda said laughing.

The phone rang interrupting their conversation.

"It's mine," Nick tossed Amanda's phone towards her. She groaned at whoever was at the end of the line. "Carisi, can you ever do anything by yourself?!"

"Sarge said to bring you along…"

She was mocking Carisi on the phone while getting dressed. Nick couldn't help, but laugh almost getting caught in the process. She hurled her shoe at him when he started laughing again. Amanda didn't find it amusing at all that he was laughing at her pain. Still on the phone she gave him a quick kiss while leaving the bedroom. He quickly followed her struggling to put his boxers on while trying to keep up with Amanda. She gave him the signal to lock the door.

He was glad it didn't go his way because his plan sucked now that he thought about it. It was like he was 15 all over again. Dating the girl he always wanted to date besides the fact that they're not supposed to. He didn't know what was it about her that made him just want to sneak around with him. Maybe it was the thrill he felt or that tue fact was that they were sneaking around. Either way it made him happy and he hoped it made her happy as well.

_Four Months Later…_

"I'll ride in the ambulance."

_TBC…_


	12. Does she love him?

_"I'll ride in the ambulance."_

* * *

They both knew the risk of dating a coworker, yet they still proceeded to date on the low. So when he got shot and she saw Benson going towards the elevator she told her Sargent she would go. This was one of the many few reasons why coworkers couldn't date. Her partner, Fin, even warned her against it when her and Nick got into a nasty fight in public, in a bar. He knew something was up when she came to work late and pissed.

Nick was already at work and didn't even look up to tell her "Morning" like he always did. Even the new guy, Sonny, knew something was different. Fin knew better than to ask what happened in Nick's presents. He even stayed late just to ask what the hell happened. She scoffed and went on a rant on how ' ' tried saving her like his ex's. Fin gave her what you could call advice. Telling her, "One you can't take this job home with you. Two can't take anyone from this job home with you."

Then there was the time where Carisi caught them kissing just before he was able to come back to SVU. Nick, Carisi, and her had a brief chat about what he didn't saw _anything_ and to keep his damn mouth shut. Of course he almost brought it up during a case which earned Carisi one slap from Amanda and threaten about spilling his secret about him seeing a certain ADA. After that he never mentioned it again.

The most recent was wehn Nick almost gave away for the second time that he was seeing Amanda to Benson during a night out. It was a couple of weeks before he got shot. Benson and him went for drinks; one thing led to another and there they were talking about relationships.

"So, Nick, who's the mysterious woman you've been seeing lately?"

"Oh, her name is Am- I meant... she'll remain anonymous until further notice. I'm not that drunk, Liv."

''Come on you gotta give me something."

"Ok, ok she makes me happy everyday. Even when we argue she's still beautiful as ever. Being with her makes everything clear; she's always had my back through the bad times. Honestly, I think I'm in love with her, but I can't tell her because she might not love me back."

"Damn, you must really love this girl. I should meet her one day."

"Yeah, when the time is right."

Everyone knew a little bit, but never confronted them. As if they didn't want to acknowledge their forbidden relationship. Now at this moment she no longer gave a fuck. She didn't know what she'd be like if she lost him. As she was thinking of the small moments they shared she realized that she might be in love with- No, she couldn't fall in love with him, yet here in the ambulance she did.

She was already in love with him, it just took that moment for her to realize. This wasn't suppose to happen. None of it was actually if she really thought about it. Them sleeping with each other, having secret dates, spending nights, making their relationship official, and falling in love. Everything they weren't suppose to do they did. Maybe this is what Fin was warning her about. Falling in love with the wrong person. Or just simply falling in love with a coworker either way it meant the same thing.

They finally reached the hospital to what seemed like forever. When she glanced at her watch it only took ten minutes. It only took her ten minutes to realize she loved him. It only took ten minutes for her to realize she'd probably spiral down if he didn't make it. She scolded herself and reminded herself to think happy thoughts. Like that one time when he took her out on their first date and he mixed up the reservations. It wasn't for another two weeks, he seemed so disappointed. They ended up in Colony Island for the night.

What interrupted her thoughts was her Sarg and Carisi asking on Nick's condition. She explained the emergency surgery; Carisi went on talking 'bout his knee. All it took was a glare from Amanda for him to apologize and get coffee. Benson looked her in the eyes saying that Nick was going to pull through. Maybe she saw the worry in her eyes and this was her way of comforting her. Olivia mentioned she called his mother, Cesaria. No matter what anyone said she needed to see for herself that he was going to pull through.

He finally got out of surgery four hours later and it took another half an hour for them to see him. The doctor pulled her aside explaining some medical terms she'll never understand. Then he also said that she was on his emergency list just in case something happened. He also mentioned that he'd pull her aside to explain everything. Other than that the doctor basically said he pulled through.

When she walked towards his room she saw Benson, Fin, and Carisi leaving his room. Benson asked her to stay with him until she can come back later which Amanda agreed without a problem. She entered to see his mother holding his hands. One glance said it all, Cesaria knew. She finally knew the woman who stole her son's heart. She said a few words to Nick in Spanish and left.

It was now just the two of them in his room. She pulled a chair close to his temporary bed and grabbed his hand. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Amanda let a tear fall down before she wiped it away. Nick noticed and wiped away the other. He was softly stroking her cheek as best as he could.

"Hey, you weren't going to lose me. What makes you think I'd leave you?"

"Nick, you didn't see yourself falling in and out of consciousness. I'm just happy you made it out without any problems."

"Just admit it, you were scared as hell Amanda Rollins."

"Of course I was, but it did give me some time to think and I love you Nick Amaro. So sue for being scared that I was going to lose you."

"I love you too."

By then she stopped crying; any signs of her crying were now gonetoo. She kissed him and didn't give a damn who saw. Nick brought his hand up to her cheek to deepen the kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath and gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting back down in her seat. He tossed her the remote while saying an inappropriate joke that made her laugh. It was good to know that laying in a hospital bed didn't change his sense of humor.

* * *

**_tbc..._**

* * *

**A/N:** _Next chapter will be the last chapter! I hate writing endings, but I feel like the next chapter should be the last. Once its up I'm gonna put all my focus to **This Is Our Journey** and maybe one shots here and there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!_


	13. The End

Epilogue…

* * *

It turns out Gil wasn't moving to California. Nick talked to his mom and she agreed to let Gil stay in New York with Nick as long as he kept his grades up and didn't give any trouble. The following school year went by fast with the help of Amanda. She was there every step of the way.

When Liv had a party for adopting Noah, Nick had confirmed everyone's suspicion of him and Amanda. He still, at the time, couldn't come back to work until NYPD cleared him, but until then he was busy being a full time dad. Amanda decided to move in with Nick when he told her the news about Gil staying with him.

During school breaks Nick and Gil would go to Cali to visit his mom and Nick to see Zara. Every time he went up he always told her she was growing up too fast. He told Zara about Amanda being his girlfriend and how she lives with him now. The conversation though changed subjects rather quickly.

"Are you gonna ask her to marry you soon?" Zara asked him.

"Not right now. Me and Amanda have only been in a relationship for a little bit over a year." Nick answered.

"I thought you said you loved her though, daddy?"

"Yes, I do love her very much, but marrying her is something I think that should wait for a bit."

"It's okay if you're scared. Choosing a ring is hard, but just but her a princess ring and you no longer have to wait!"

Nick spoke in quick Spanish, so Zara can change the subject without her mom knowing what they talked about just as she walks in. Zara quickly apologizes and talks about her school life. She didn't understand at the time why her dad suddenly changed the subject, but she also so knew not to bring it up.

He loved where his relationship was like. Didn't feel the need to do something out of the ordinary. Even if they both wanted to get married, one of them would be forced to leave a job they love so much. But at the same time he knew his relationship with her was gonna go anywhere.

One evening when they went out he was about to bring it up when he saw not one, but two of his coworkers. It was just a couple of weeks before telling everyone about their relationship. Carisi and Barba were less than a 100 feet from them at a diner. First off how in the hell did Carisi mange to get Barba out the office and second how were they gonna get out without being seen or heard. He caught Amanda's eyes and nodded towards the two. When she turned around she had a look of shock.

"I thought you said no cops or lawyers came here?"

"Manda, none don't come here. I have no clue how they found out about this place."

"Well there's no way out without being noticed."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Captain."

"You're very welcome."

"I have an idea, but you gotta leave through a different way."

"Yeah, sure and when I leave should I bring the car around front?"

"Lose the sarcasm and just do it Nick. I'll make it up later."

When Nick left Amanda walked towards the guys. Just liked she planned Carisi turned around and smiled at her. Barba just nodded towards her with a drink in his hands. She made quick conversation with them before looking at the clock and mentioned she had to leave. They wished her a good night and proceeded with the conversation they had before she came. When she entered the car she saw the look on his face and he sure as hell wasn't happy. She really did owe him one.

He gave her a kiss and proceed to drive back home. To a place they end up sharing with Nick's 15 year old son. A place where they become a family, but most important a place where they learned from each other.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is small because I just wanted to finish it. I'm gonna try to write more. This is porridge really bad since I somewhat rushed it.


End file.
